


Valentine's Secret

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick tries really hard, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises but not really, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick wanted to plan something nice for Jason, but his plan didn't work out quite well and he ended up getting help from his friends.Nonetheless, they had quite a romantic evening together and well, it was a success to Dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. I took a long time to get this one out *wipes sweat*. Had a bit of a stump but thanks to some friends for ideas!

It was Valentine’s Day. Dick and Jason made special plans for the evening, which really consisted of having dinner at a fancy upscale restaurant. One that Dick had to use his ‘Wayne heir’ status to get a reservation or otherwise, they’d be waiting at least 3 months to get a spot.

Dick was currently in the bedroom, staring at his closet as he pondered what he should wear today. It was a very important date because it’s not often that the couple would dine at a place so extravagant. It’s not in Jason’s nature to choose such a place since he preferred something more casual. Dick did as well, he wasn’t one to really stand in the spotlight and always disliked attending Bruce’s galas but he thought that for the occasion, it’d be nice.

He took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, puffing out some air as he began filtering through his shirts one by one. He hummed to himself as he flipped through his apparel but stopped briefly when he caught sight of the gem on his finger. He stopped and stared at the beautiful silver engagement ring adorning his finger.

The corner of his lips curved into a smile and Dick kissed the top of the ring. He was so happy to have gotten a ring from Jason and getting engaged even though it was spontaneous on his end but he couldn’t wait. He just really wanted to get one step closer to being married so they can finally be called husbands. Dick felt his heart swell with excitement thinking about the wedding. They haven’t planned or set a date for it yet, but well, soon they’ll figure it out. It was just a lot of work and Dick knows he’ll need some help. He had a few people he wouldn’t mind asking.

There was a knock at the door that brought Dick out of his train of thoughts and he paused his actions.

“Yeah?”

“Dick?” Jason called out to his lover as he opened the door slightly.

“ _Jason._  You’re supposed to stay in the living room.” Dick turned to look at his boyfriend who poked his head through the opening.

“I’m bored. I don’t get why you banished me to the living room.”

“It’s a special day! I’m trying to surprise you. Now go.” Dick said and shooed him away.

Jason sighed and took one last look at Dick before he shook his head in defeat. “Alright.” He then closed the door shut, leaving Dick alone in the room.

It was a silly idea but Dick really wanted to dress well on his own for their special date and surprise Jason. Since typically the younger man would be the one choosing outfits for him. But this time, he was going to do it himself. He had full confidence (well, about 70%) that it’ll turn out okay.

Dick cracked his knuckles, started pulling out a few garments and tossing them onto the bed to try. It was easier once they were laid out in front of him. After going through a variety of outfits, he got to one that he felt was satisfactory. Honestly, he thought it looked pretty good as he checked himself out in the mirror of the bathroom. 

As he twisted and turned, posing as he looked at every angle of his body, he smiled and straightened his jacket. “Looks good.”

Though he knows his definition of ‘looks good’ isn’t exactly the same as others. Which is where the 30% of no confidence comes in. As he continued to stare at his reflection, he started to second guess his choice. It was an important night and he really wanted to impress Jason.

“Maybe I should get a second opinion.” Dick didn’t want to screw up and have Jason re-dress him.

He walked back into the bedroom and snagged his cell phone from the night stand. Dick snapped a picture of himself in front of the mirror and quickly sent it to his friends in a group text, asking what they think of this for an elegant night out for Valentine’s Day.

Within seconds, his phone started beeping, receiving instant replies from his friends.

 **Wally West  
****(W)**  Dude, you’re not planning to wear that out are you? (3:23 PM)

 **Donna Troy  
****(D)**  No Dick. You can’t wear that out! (3:23 PM) 

 **Roy Harper  
****(R)**  Holy shit! What are you thinking Grayson? (3:23 PM)

Dick frowned as he read the reactions from his friend. Was his outfit really that bad? Because he didn’t think it was. Maybe it was a little…too informal for dinner. But still – 

 **Dick Grayson  
****(D)**  Seriously? (3:24 PM)

 **Roy Harper  
****(R)**  Oh yes. You need some help my man. (3:25 PM)

 **Donna Troy  
****(D)**  I’m coming over and dressing you myself! (3:25 PM)

 **Wally West  
****(W)**  How about we all go over?! (3:26 PM)

 **Roy Harper  
****(R)**  Great idea! Pick me up! (3:26 PM)

 **Wally West  
****(W)**  Be there in a jiffy! I’ll grab Donna too! ;) (3:26 PM)

 **Dick Grayson  
****(D)**  Guys… (3:27 PM)  

Dick exhaled a sigh. Looks like he was going to get a visit from his friends. He was hoping they’d give him the okay and that yes, he had done a terrific job. How is he even going to explain their visit without Jason finding out? Well, he’s actually pretty sure Jason knows what he’s up to and will probably figure out that his friends are here to help 

“Well, better with help than none.”

\--------

Jason was laying on the sofa with a pillow cushioned behind his head, bored out of his mind as he flipped through the television channels. There were a lot of shows he could watch but he just wasn’t in the mood for them at the moment.

It was the one day of the year again where couples go out and celebrate. Jason didn’t particularly care for Valentine’s Day but they always celebrated it. Usually it was pretty simple and they’d just do nice things for each other or grab a bite to eat or do date-like things.

This year though, it was going to be dinner at a nice restaurant in the evening. He wanted to spend some relaxing time with Dick before they went out to have their gourmet three course meal together. Actually he would have preferred some more casual, maybe a nice walk in the park or they could cook together but nope, Dick suggested they do something special. Because after all, this was their first Valentine’s days as fiancés. Jason couldn’t very well disagree with that statement. So he went with it.

They had a late night and had gotten into bed around four in the morning. Dick and Jason slept in, catching up on their sleep so they would be well rested since lately, they’ve been sleep deprived. They both woke up around noon and didn’t want to leave the bed, so they cuddled and kissed, drifting in and out of sleep before they finally got out of bed.

They both showered (together, it was easier that way) and got dressed. Jason cooked a simple and small brunch so they’d have room for dinner. It was just toast, eggs and sausages. After they finished eating, Dick headed back to the bedroom and Jason went to get comfortable on the sofa. He waited for Dick to come back but the man seemed to be stuck in the room. So he went to check on him which he was immediately banished from entering.

When asked why, Dick said he was getting ready which utterly confused Jason. He didn’t understand why he was getting dressed when their reservation wasn’t until six in the evening. Dick said he wanted to look good for Jason and well, Jason was skeptical of his choices but he couldn’t argue if Dick was adamant on the decision so he let him be.

Though he was still a little worried about what he might see. But it couldn’t be terribly bad. After all, he’s gotten better with his fashion choices. Dick just wasn’t good at matching his outfits.

He heard the doorbell ring and lifted his head slightly off his pillow to stare down the hallway that led to the door.

 _Strange_ , why would they have visitors? Rarely anyone came to visit them unannounced. Jason decided to ignore it but then there was knocking on the door and shouting.

His eyes widen, recognizing those voices.

“Jaybird! Open up!” That was most definitely Roy.

“Yeah! Open up!” That one belonged to the speedster.

“Jason! We’re here to visit!” And he can never forget Donna.

Jason groaned.  _Why them?_  Not that he didn’t like his fellow friends but just, not today when he was already semi-moody.

He got up from his seat knowing that the insistent bickering outside won’t stop and went to get the door. He opened it to reveal three of his friends and stared at their wide smiles.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Oh Uh!” Wally started. “To hang out with you!”

Jason gave him a skeptical stare. “Really? On Valentine’s day?”

“Yeah?” The freckled face speedster smiled, trying to play it off casually.

“You’re actually here to help Dick aren’t you?”

“No…”

Jason crossed his arms and raised a brow at them, smirking.

“Okay  _fine_.”

“Can’t get anything pass Jaybird.”

“So are you going to let us in?” Donna asked as she peaked inside.

“Yeah, come in.” He stepped aside and let his guests enter their home before shutting the door.

They all filtered into the living room and Jason followed behind them. “So, all three of you came to help Dick?”

They nodded in unison at that question. Jason chuckled.  _Seriously?_  That was kind of cute how much his friends cared.

“Dickie needs our help.” Roy said.

As cute as it was the idea really frustrated Jason and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t see why he couldn’t have just let me help him. It would have been much easier.”

“Oh come on Jason! He wants to surprise you!” Donna said and smacked him on the arm, which kind of hurt. “Oops, too much strength?”

“Just a tad,” Jason said and shrugged it off as he rolled his shoulder to shake off the slight sting.

“Now, tell me where the Boy Wonder is at?”

“ _Our_  room.” Jason said and pointed his thumb in the direction of their bedroom.

“M’kay. Going to go check on him. You can’t peak.” Donna grinned.

“I swear to God. This feels like the day of a wedding where you can’t see your groom before the ceremony.” Jason said and threw his hands up in the air.

“Exactly that. Just think of this as practice for the real one.”

“I’m joining too!” Wally said and followed Donna.

“Same!”

“Oh no you don’t. You’re spending time with me,” Jason said and grabbed Roy’s wrist and dragged him over to the couch, pushing him down so he’d be seated.

“What?! No!” Roy argued and tried to get back up but Jason kept him down by pushing his shoulders back.

“Yes. You’re keeping me company.” He grinned at his friend and watched Roy’s face contort with disagreement before he took a seat right next to him.

“But I want to help!”

“You can help me get dressed then."

“You don’t need any help.”

“What? You don’t even want to help your best friend?”

“Uh Dick’s more interesting to help. Like you should have seen what he was wearing.”

Jason raised a brow at him in curiosity. “You know you’re not supposed to give it away.”

“Oh right.”

“Useless.”

“Hey! He sent me a picture you know? Guess I won’t show you!” Roy teased and jabbed Jason playfully on the side with his elbow and Jason pushed back. The two of them bickered together as they both wondered what Dick was going to emerge with. 

\--------

The door clicked open and both Jason and Roy immediately turned around, eyes zoning in on the door leading to the bedroom.

They were expecting Dick to come out first but it was just Wally and Donna. The pair must have seen the huge disappointment on their faces and laughed.

“Don't worry boys, he's coming out.” Donna said as she walked over to join Jason and Roy on the coach, Wally following her from behind.

Dick appeared from the room and  _wow_ , he looked astonishing.

The first thing that Jason noticed was his hair. Instead of his usual everyday hair where he just wore it down and pretty much did nothing besides brushing it, he was sporting a beautiful comb over. It wasn’t too flat nor too voluminous, just right and it was so fitting. Also wonderful because Jason could get a full view of his gorgeous face.

His attention then traveled down to his attire, scanning up and down. Honestly he was expecting Dick to wear a suit because expensive place equals suits. But nope, he wasn’t in one. Instead, Dick was dressed in a deep blue cotton button down shirt with form fitting black jeans and accentuated his long gorgeous legs. He was also wearing a charcoal gray cardigan to complete the look.

It was a simple yet elegant outfit and Jason really liked it.

Dick smiled sheepishly and dragged his foot along the carpet floor.  “How is it?”

“Beautiful.” Jason breathed, wanting to just bundle him up in his arms and smothered him with kisses.

Dick's smile widen and Jason was about to do just what he’d wanted but then he heard cooing from beside him and he’d all but forgot that their friends were still around.

He restrained himself and sighed, rolling his eyes. “By the way I've never seen any of that before,” Jason said as he gestured at Dick’s outfit. How he could have missed such nice looking clothes?

“It was literally hidden underneath everything. We cleaned out his closet,” Wally said. “Which is why it took so long.”

“That’s nice. So, shouldn't you guys be leaving?” Jason said and cut off the conversation to stare at their friends, giving them the ‘I want you out of here look because they’re being a hindrance.’

“How rude! We helped him get dressed!” Roy exclaimed as if he should be the one that was offended.

“You did nothing.”

“Well you didn't let me help.”

“Not my fault.”

“So your fault!”

“ _Okay guys_. Let's stop arguing. Now that our job is done, we’ll leave.” Donna stepped in and broke up the fight. She was the more reasonable one after all.

Donna gave Jason a hug before she walked up and also gave Dick a hug. She seemed to be whispering something into his ear as she lingered around for a bit and Jason could see how Dick smiled sweetly and pecked her on the cheek.

She then turned to face the others. “Let's not intrude any further.”

Donna grabbed both men by the hands as they protested, wanting to watch and dragged them to the front door. They slipped on their shoes and was gone with a flash.

Jason was so glad they were finally out of here and let out a sigh. He felt so drained for some reason rather than relaxed. It's not as if he hated hanging around them because he didn't. But today was kind of their day and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

His attention fell upon Dick again and the man seemed to be standing there quietly, staring back at Jason. The second Robin approached his lover like he wanted to do earlier and stood right in front of him, just inches away from touching each other.

“I can't believe they did such a good job.” Jason said as he glided the back of his fingers against Dick's cheek, could feel him shudder from the touch. He trailed his fingers up to the top of his hair and touched it but careful to not mess it up.

“Yeah? I mean I tried hard to impress you. Though it sort of ended in a disaster so of course Donna and Wally had to help.”

“I appreciate the effort Dick. Also Roy showed me your picture. It wasn’t that bad but I can’t see why you’d chose that.” Jason teased and Dick pouted. “Sorry sorry. But seriously, where have you been hiding these? I would have made you wear them if I knew.”

Jason whistled as he checked Dick out. He brought his hands to his lover’s waist and gripped his hard as he tugged the older man forward. Dick fell into Jason’s chest and he laughed.

“Lost in my closet.”

“I'm hoping it's organized now.”

“As organized as it can get.”

Jason chuckled. He could feel Dick slyly sliding his hands behind his shoulder, tickling and playing with the ends of his hair. He batted his pretty eyes and Jason grinned knowing exactly what Dick wanted. He leaned down and pressed their lips together into a chaste kiss.

\-------- 

Dick and Jason had arrived at the restaurant on time for their reservation and was immediately seated at their table. They got a reserved room as they both wanted privacy and to stay out of the public eyes.

It was  _nice_. The restaurant was on the fifth floor of a high scale hotel in the city. They sat near the window and had a beautiful view overlooking Gotham with its bright lights and citizens wandering the streets.

They had a normal 3 course meal - appetizers, entree and dessert. They also received a bottle of wine as a complementary for the meal and also because Dick was a Wayne. Dick wasn’t a heavy drinker so he only drank about one glass of wine. And well, he had a low tolerance for alcohol so he sipped on it slowly throughout dinner.

The food was delicious and portions were reasonable so it really filled them up. After dinner they decided to take a stroll around the city.

It was a really good idea as the weather was freezing in Gotham considering it is still February. A cold wind blew past them and Dick shivered, could feel the chill against his skin. He was bundled in a long thick jacket with a scarf wrapped around his neck. He buried his face into the soft warmth of the fabric and reached a hand over to tangle his fingers with Jason. He peaked over at his lover, could see him shivering as well despite him wearing as many layers as himself.

Jason squeezed his hand and pulled them into his jacket pocket to keep the warmth in. Dick leaned into Jason as they walked side by side down the street. It was lightly lit with various couples and residents strolling about.

“I can't believe we're going on a walk in like twenty degree weather. We are crazy.”

“We fight crime in this weather. But you know, this is nice.” Dick said.

“We could be cuddling in bed right now.”

“Mhm but we're not.”

“It's not too late.”

“We’ll go back soon okay? I just want to walk a little longer”

“Okay. Fine,” Jason huffed, agreeing. Dick squeezed his hand as a thank you. He would have loved to be back in their warm cozy home but he enjoyed how pleasant the evening has been and wanted to continue just a bit longer.

As they continued down the street passing by various shops, Dick felt Jason come to a halt.

“What is it?” Dick asked as he peered over at his lover.

He saw Jason staring off to the side and followed his line of sight. He found what Jason was looking at and the corner of his lips curled into a smile.

“Let’s go in,” Dick said and tugged at his hand.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, come on.”

Dick opened the door and quickly pulled both of them inside so they could get out of the cold, shivering. As they walked further inside, he could feel the heat from the shop circulating around his body, slowly warming him up.

The place they had entered was a book store. It was nice and cozy, not too small but not as huge as a typical chain shop. It was two stories high and he could smell a sweet toasty aroma filling the air. He assumed there was probably a small coffee shop customers could relax upstairs. He imagined it would be so seeing how soothing the atmosphere was.

They were greeted by the elderly couple at the counter as they rounded around the bookshelves. Dick had let go of Jason’s hand as he followed the man from behind, who seemed to be extremely intrigued by the collection.

Jason loves books and he knows how engrossed he gets in his hobbies. Jason also cannot avoid not going into a book store every time they pass by one. They had a whole shelf filled with books from top to bottom. They would have filled a second one but it was taking up space and so they had sent some to Bruce’s library for easy access and storage.

Dick watched as Jason eyes popped with excitement when he stopped in front of a shelf in the back of the shop and pulled out a book. He flipped through the pages as he observed it, skimming through the content. Dick didn’t really have an interest in books as much as Jason did but he enjoyed reading them from time to time.

He heard the door open and could feel the cold air flowing into the shop and quivered. Dick snuck up behind Jason and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face against his lover’s back.

“Dick, what are you doing?” Jason asked as he tried to twist around to look at him.

“It’s cold.” Dick said, teeth chattering and snuggled more against Jason as he squeezed him tight. “And you’re warm.”

“Pretty sure I’m as cold as you.”

“We’re keeping each other warm then. It’s okay. Just read.” Dick said and propped his chin onto Jason’s shoulder, getting a peek at the book Jason had picked up.

He could hear Jason chuckling from beside him. “Okay.”

They spent some time in the shop, with Dick following Jason around, arms secured around him as he held on tightly from behind. It was difficult for them to maneuver around but he didn’t want to let go and well, Jason wasn’t complaining anyways. There weren’t many people around so it was kind of nice for them to just flirt and the old couple didn’t seem to mind much as they were occupied with whatever work they were doing. But occasionally Dick would catch them smiling at him and Jason.

Jason was finally done looking around after some time and had ended up purchasing two books. They bid the owners farewell and headed back into the freezing cold. Dick wanted to immediately go back inside.

“It’s cold!” He groaned and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them up and down to create some friction for warmth.

“Told you it was freaking cold.” Jason said with his ‘I told you so’ tone.

Dick just rolled his eyes at him. “Let’s go home then?”

Jason nodded in agreement and held out his hands towards Dick. The older Robin grabbed it and they linked fingers and once again, Jason brought his hands into his pocket.

“Want me to read this new book when we get back?”

“Snuggled in bed with some hot cocoa?” Dick grinned and bumped his shoulders playfully against Jason.

“Oh man. We sound like an old couple.”

“We  _are_  old Jason.”

“Not  _that_  old.”

Dick chuckled. “But yeah, I’d like that. It’ll be… nice and relaxing.”

Jason hummed in agreement. “I think you’ll like my pick.” Jason said and leaned down to peck Dick on the cheek.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.”

“I’m looking forward to it then.” 


End file.
